


Aftereffects

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't feel right in his body for days after the Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 for Merry Month of Masturbation

Stiles didn't feel right in his body for days after the Nogitsune. 

He was drained, exhausted from being trapped in his own mind and the demon abusing him for all that time. But he was so far beyond needing a nap and time to recuperate. 

He was jittery and sometimes it felt like his skin was crawling. Everything felt foreign to him. The way he did his hair, the clothes he wore, the smell of his sheets.

It was a week before he realized he hadn't touched himself except to piss since before... yeah. He had to actually think about it, about the process and what he used to do to make himself feel good. 

He remembered cupping his balls and tugging on them when he got close. Had memories of the difference between using regular lotion and splurging on the good lube. He could recall the rush of excited embarrassment when he opened the mail the day his first dildo arrived. 

It all felt like it happened to someone else when he thought about it. 

He looked down at himself in the bathroom mirror, watched his penis hang between his legs and stroked it with a dry hand, just to check. 

Nothing.

But the memories were starting to come back. Maybe the feelings would follow. Maybe once he slept for a full night. Maybe once he could trust himself that his dreams were just dreams and the fear of hurting someone faded away…

Maybe.


End file.
